Kapinoy is loaded-packed action 2013
June 16, 2013 Kapinoy's best, biggest and brightest stars will never be the same again viewers Viva Entertainment-IBC had a revitalized The Kapinoy Network in a year with a bang with the new powerhouse line-up of new Kapinoy hit shows that started on giving you more, making IBC-13, the undisputed number 3 television station in the country and in the country, continues to be dominated by the two leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7. IBC Sports had provided the sports coverage of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) from Viva Sports and the National Basketball Association (NBA) from Solar Sports, the boxing matches via The Main Event and Donaire Flashback and the Asia's biggest mixed-martial arts ONE FC. In partnership with Viva Entertainment, The Kapinoy Network is winning in the game and playing with a renewed energy as relaunch 12 new loaded-packed action programs offering a different kind of entertainment for the different kinds viewers: 7 new sports programs in 2 basketballs, 2 boxing, MMA and wrestling, hit Koreanovela, a hit telenovela, action-packed movies, two game show and reality-talent show, the soap operas, comedies, reality shows and game shows have from other networks on prime-time. A storng high-quality sports programs from games of PBA and NBA basketball, boxing matches, billiards and ONE FC mixed martial arts tournaments. In celebration of 53 years of Philippine television, The Kapinoy Network IBC-13, whose tagline and campaign sloganis Kapinoy Ako!, is the number 3 television network in the country and Viva Communications, Inc. Headquartered in Quezon City, their programming has a strong of local news and current affairs, children's programming and more high-quality entertainment variety of genres from movies, animes, dramas from teleseryes, telenovelas, koreanovelas and teen drama anthology, comedy from sitcom and gag shows, game shows, reality talent shows and variety shows, and sports programming in action with local and international sports events from basketball, boxing and MMA, the new IBC-13 looks ready for game time. THE NBA IS ON IBC Celebrate the station’s birthday and success in a line with the station's 53 year celebration, with fresh of its innovative and creative shows unveiling a strong roster of Kapinoy programs that now completes your viewing habit from daytime, primetime, to late evening. Kapinoy Network's banner shows continue to be its sports programming in action. The world's popular basketball of the National Basketball Association as NBA home to the Miami Heat, San Antonio Spurs, Oklamona City Thunder, the Dallas Mavericks, Chicago Bulls, the Devner Nuggets, the Indiana Pacers, the Brooklyn Nets, the L.A. Lakers, the Boston Celtics, New York Knicks, Philadelphia 76ers, the Toronto Raptors, the Atlanta Hawks, Orlando Magic, Washington Wizards, Utah Jazz, Golden State Warriors, Phoenix Suns, L.A Clippers, Portland Trail Blazers, Houston Rickets, Memphis Grizzlies, New Orleans Pelicans and many more is the international basketball, live games, playoffs, behind-the-scenes access, high-definition game broadcasts, new original programming and enough highlights and news to quench even the most avid fan's hoops thirst! Absolute, top-notch basketball at it's finest at the basketball fans, now on IBC-13 starts every weekend from Saturdays at 10 a.m., the NBA fans of the players of Kobe Bryant and LeBron James. THE PBA ON IBC Now on its 38th year anniversary of the Philippine Basketball Association, the PBA remains to be rock-solid as it continues to bring the best of Philippine basketball to the Filipino people. Home to the MILO Energy Drink, Barangay Ginebra San Miguel Kings, tht Alaska Aces, the San Mig Coffee Mixers, thr Barako Bull Energy Cola, Rain or Shine Elasto Painters, Air21 Express, Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters, Petron Blaze Boosters, the PBA starts now on IBC-13 airs Wednesdayy and Friday at 4:30 p.m. to 9:30 p.m., Saturdays at 4 p.m. and Sunday nights at 3 p.m. The stars of the PBA fans are James Yap, actors Mark Caguioa, Awrind Santos, Robert Jaworski, Chot Reyes, Jason Castro, Mark Pingris, Mark Caguioa, actors Norman Black and Wesley Gonzales. Radio listeners can also get to hear the action on DZSR Sports Radio 918 on AM frequency. Once again in the local airwaves will be seen in the local channel and for the first time ever in the history of television that the NBA and PBA are in the same station. FIGHT FANS The best boxing events offerings of IBC-13. It is in boxing that Filipinos are on athletes in boxing we prouced world-renowned championships Manny Pacquiao, Erik Morales and Nonito Donaire. Now, there's the good news for all the boxing aficionados, the fighting of best boxing show is on IBC-13: The Main Event (airing every Sunday mornings at 12 noon to 1 p.m.), respectively. POWER-PACKED ACTION ONE FC ON PHILIPPINE TV With Asian Television Content Corporation, the action just keeps on getting better from Asia's biggest mixed-martial arts (MMA) organization ONE FC, a power-packed mix-martial arts event now on Philippine TV. With back-to-back, blow-by-blow, explosive matches ONE FC every Sunday nights at 9:30 p.m. proud to the best sporting in both the Philippines and the region and on world-class entertainment that Kapinoy viewers get the chance to watch the best Filipino fighters such as Eduard Folayang and Honorio Banario in action. MEET ''AMOR BRAVIO'' One of the most-watched telenovelas in the country Mari Mar, Siempre te Amare and Carita de Angel from Mexico and a big hit in nearby nation of the Philippines. Now, The Kapinoy Network introducing a first time in telenovela for fans of the genre. Amor Bravio, the dramatic romance telenovela starring Silvia Navarro (Camila Monterde Santos), the Agustina's dedicated daughter, Daniel's dedicated niece, Ximena's dedicated maternal half-sister, Alonso's dedicated ex-wife, Luis's dedicated ex-fiancee, in love with Daniel, stepmom to Agatha, and Daniel's wife, and Cristian de la Fuente (Daniel Díaz Acosta), Ágatha's dedicated son, Francisco's biological son, Abraham's former brother-in-law, Ximena's paternal half-brother, Miriam's former husband, Camila's husband , young Agatha's father. This telenovelas is entertain Pinoy viewers weeknights at 10 p.m. LOVE IS ''I NEED ROMANCE'' One of the most-watched Koreanovelas in the country IBC-13 presents entertaining Korean drama series for fans of the genre. I Need Romance, a romantic comedy drama, is a series follows the everyday lives of work, love and friendship of thirty-something women and men in Seoul. Starring Jung Yoo-mi, Lee Jin-wook and Kim Ji-seok, this Koreanovela is expected to entertain Pinoy viewers weeknights at 10:30 p.m. WATCHING ''SUNDAY SINEMAKS'' The popped-popcorned theaters as IBC presents Sunday Sinemaks, an huge action-packed movie block every Sundays at 10:30 p.m. Homegrown action blockbusters of the actor FPJ, Robin Padilla, Rudy Fernandez, Eddie Garcia, Bong Revilla, Raymart Santiago, Ronnie Ricketts, Cesar Montano and many others. LET'S PLAY ''THE WEAKEST LINK'' A Chinese-Filipino actor and business man turned a game show host Richard Yap as Sir Chief hosting a job of the award-winning game show The Weakest Link airs weeknights at 8:30 p.m. Richard hosting the Philippine edition of the popular game show from the UK. Richard Yap is expected to bring to the show his own brand. This marks a major milestone in the career of the well-known actor who has also established a career as a star on the Kapamily shows on ABS-CBN like Be Careful with My Heart, starring Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap. The Weakest Link puts the 8 contestants and excites televiewers, check out the more exciting game show on primetime TV. Contestants can win up to P1 million pesos in every episode and another peize of P50,000 pesos is at stake for lucky televiewers who can join the fun by texting TWL to number 8888. It offers the contestants the chance to winner in P1 million. To join, call PLDT phone line 1-908-1-800-800. WATCH AND WIN ''WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE?'' Drew Arellano has been hosting the job of IBC-13's hit award-winning phenomenal game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, which airs every Saturdays at 7 p.m. and Sundays at 8:30 p.m. The famous game show from the UK enjoying a selection of presenters all over the world, WW2BAM has revolutionized TV viewing in the country in a very successful career as TV host Drew Arellano. At stake in the show is P2 million and P50,000 for home viewers to join the contest can simply dial PLDT Premium Phone Service landline number 1-908-1-000-000 and filipino citizens who will also join the mini-WW2BAM game via number 8888 for Globe, Smart, Sun Cellular and Touch Mobile users. Filipino citizen. BORN TO BE A STAR FANS OF SUPERSTARS Born to be a Star is a hit reality talent-search show contest from America and United States of Endemol company. It is a popular award-winning reality talent-search where contestants get the superstar treatment and the chance to perform in a complete production number of their very own primetime TV and to sing with a superstar. Hosted by a certified singing champion Anja Aguilar as a popular singer and actress. Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado will serve as the four judge panel of the talent search show. For talent competition, to accept Born to be a Star as her help to aspiring talent young singers from different college high-schools like a singing superstar fans, airing every Sunday nights at 7 p.m. on IBC. Filipino citizens, male and female, solo or group performers, 15 to 25 years old and above qualified to join the contest. Viewers are able to join through text and online registration via Internet, prizes at stake include P1 million with management contract from Viva Artist Agency (VAA) and the music recording contract from Viva Records and Vicor Music. Watch out for announcements of audition dates on IBC and in the leading newspapers. The Philippine editions of The Weakest Link, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire and Born to be a Star are productions of Viva Television. These new Kapinoy hit shows are the good start of a new, an power-packed in action revitalized Kapinoy programming offered by IBC-13 and Viva Entertainment.